FIG. 1 shows a commercially available pneumatic tool A that is provided at a bottom end with an inlet hole A1, to which an oil nozzle A2 is connected in such a manner that the oil nozzle A2 is located outside the pneumatic tool A to project from the bottom end of the tool. The oil nozzle A2 defines an axially extended air passage A3 and an oil storage space A4 therein. When the pneumatic tool A is switched on to operate, oil in the storage space A4 moves into the tool A via the air passage A3, and thereby keeps an interior of the pneumatic tool A in a lubricated state.
The above-described conventional oil nozzle A2 is externally connected to and projects from the inlet hole A1 of the pneumatic tool A. When an air hose A5 is connected to the projected oil nozzle A2 for supplying air and thereby bringing the oil into the pneumatic tool A, the oil nozzle A2 and the air hose A5, on the other hand, together form a hindrance to an user who is handling the tool. Moreover, it is troublesome to connect and disconnect the oil nozzle A2 to and from the inlet hole A1 each time and the oil nozzle A2 would possibly be carelessly lost during such connection and disconnection of the oil nozzle to the pneumatic tool A. Furthermore, oil stored in the oil nozzle A2 tends to overspill from the oil storage space A4 when the oil nozzle A2 is repeatedly connected and disconnected to and from the inlet hole A1. Therefore, frequent replenishment of oil into the oil nozzle A2 is required that also brings troubles to the user.